


Stolen Looks

by kingsmanstories



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Stolen Looks

Not much went past the watchful eye of Percival Graves, and that included the way your fellow MACUSA workers looked at you while you weren’t looking.

He’d never admit it, but he was jealous.

Percival had been working up the courage to ask you out for dinner for months now, but never had the chance. Whenever he thinks that someone might get in the way of that, he can’t help the clench of his fists or the tightening of his jaw.

Every morning you brought him a pastry from the local bakery, and it just made him fall in love with you even deeper, and you had no idea.

Percival watched you walk into the large shared office with several desks, you walking in the direction of him until you was stopped, by none other than one of the men that he certainly wasn’t fond of speaking to you.

“Good morning, miss,” The man greeted, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to your knuckles. You didn’t know how visible it was, but you felt yourself squirm a little bit at the mans actions. You definitely wasn’t interested in him, in the sligtest. However, you was interested in a certain Graves.

“Good morning, Thomas.” You greeted with a tight-lipped smile, pulling your hand from his grasp. “Sorry, I can’t talk, I have a lot of work to catch up on.” You said with an apologetic smile, before bidding him goodbye, making sure he was distracted by his work before you made your way over to a man who definitely didn’t make you squirm in displeasure.

Percival watched on, his fingers clenched so hard around his quill that his knuckles were right, and he could feel his jaw start to ache from tensing. As soon as he saw you head towards his desk he relaxed, putting his quill down on his desk and pretending that he hadn’t been watching you for the last five minutes at all.

“Morning, Percival.” You smiled, putting the small paper bag on his desk, just beside his paper work. “It was new in this morning, the baker said, I thought you might like to try it.”

Percival glanced up at you, smiling softly. “Good morning,” He said. “Thank you, it smells wonderful.” So badly he wanted to add “Just like you”, but he certainly didn’t want to come across as a creep.

“What was that?” You said, voice quiet and high-pitched and cheeks reddening. Did he really just say you was wonderful? Was you dreaming?

The realization hit Percival like a tonne of bricks. He had actually said it aloud and possibly ruined all of his chances with you and-

“I think you’re rather wonderful too, y’know.” You replied, shyly, looking at him from under your eyelashes. Realistically, you had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but you certainly was happy about it. If it worked, that is.

“Wha-“ Percival started, before clearing his throat. “Really?” He said, he could feel his hands beginning to become clammy with nerves, and he was sure his cheeks were becoming to actually radiate heat from how flustered he was.

“Of course,” You replied, smiling shyly at the man in front of you, before looking over at your desk, then back at Percival. “I should go-“

“No, wait,” Percival interrupted, sighing. “Would you like to join me for dinner, tonight? If you don’t that’s fine I just thought-“

It was your turn to interrupt this time, a bright smile on your features which made Percival swear you was an angel. “I’d love to, Percival,”

Percival released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and he grinned. “Great, well, how does after work sound?” He asked.

You nodded eagerly, the smile never leaving your face. “That’d be perfect, thank you, I’ll see you tonight, Percival.” You left his desk with a spring in your step like a giddy schoolgirl, hands shaking from excitement.

It was finally happening.

Percival sat back in his chair after he watched you leave, a soft smile on his lips.

He was thanking his lucky stars.


End file.
